Retry
by LegancyZ
Summary: In a last-ditch effort to stop the calamity that had befallen the lower world as a whole, Bell is sent back in time to when he was five years old. Will he be able to stop the eventual destruction of Orario and the death of his friends? Or will people even take a child talking about the end of the world seriously?
1. Prologue

Crimson eyes suddenly opened in shock in the middle of the night as a white-haired boy jerked up in a panic on his bed.

"Huh? A...bed?"

Was it a hallucination? A dream? He pinched himself to check. It wasn't.

"Weird."

A look of confusion crept it's way onto the boy's face as he looked at his surroundings, he hadn't had the luxury of sleeping on a bed for quite some time.

He tried getting up but a wave of nausea overtook him, causing him to fall down on the wooden floor.

His body felt weird, outlandish, as if he was not used to it. Everything around him was spinning, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Bell, are you alright?"

A gentle, elderly voice spoke from the other side of the door to the room before opening it.

"My...head." Bell slightly moaned in pain, something very unbecoming of him. After all, the vigorous training his body had been through had made him very tolerant to pain.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing his instincts to kick in as he quickly opened his eyes to assess the threat.

"G-Gra...mps?"

Shock plastered itself on the boy's face at the appearance of the man he had not seen for years and he reached out to grab his grandfather, afraid of the fact that he might disappear.

Bell recalled his last memories and everything made sense, Lefiya's spell had been successful.

The spell had been their last-ditch effort to fight against the darkness that had befallen Orario and practically the world. It was in one of Riveria's old books that they had gotten from the ruins of the Twilight Manor.

It was ancient magic, from before the gods had descended to the world. Elves had wanted to control the power of the elements in furthering their mastery of magic and had found a way to send a soul through time.

Of course, it was possible only in theory as they did not have the required power to manipulate such magic and after the gods had descended, all such research was abandoned as it was not needed.

Riveria had told them of it with her dying breath, telling them how it was the only way that remained to counter the calamity that had been unleashed. Stop it before it ever happened.

Obviously, it had been a long shot as they did not even know if it would work or not and the materials required for it were not easy to obtain. But in the end, that was their only option.

The intent of the spell had been to send Bell back to when he had just arrived in Orario, but such powerful magic did not escape the notice of the corrupted spirits and gods.

Lefiya had sacrificed her life in the midst of an invasion on their safe house, willing to bet everything on this one chance.

It seemed that the spell had worked, sending Bell back a bit earlier than anticipated, to when he was a child.

"It worked Lefiya, it worked..."

Tears filled Bell's eyes as he pulled his grandfather into a tight hug.

"Bell, what happened?" Zeus asked in concern at the slightly crying boy on his waist.

"N-nothing, it was just a nightmare."

"How many times have I told you not to read storybooks before bed."

"Yeah, sorry."

A small smile appeared on Bell's face as he wiped his tears and continued hugging his adoptive guardian. How many years had it been since he last cried? Since Ais died? He had forgotten.

"You should go back to sleep now."

"Just a little longer..."

A smile appeared on Zeus's old face at the child's affectionate actions.

"Alright."

* * *

**New story! Or just the prologue at least. It was one of the drafts I could actually upload unlike basically all my other documents. I kept it short as a prologue to see what you guys think. The writing style for this is gonna be a bit different from Adventurers of a Pet Rabbit in the way that I'll try to make the chapters longer and things more detailed. If you guys want me to continue that is.**


	2. Concern

Zeus looked at Bell in concern, something had been wrong since last week.

Ever since he had seen the boy cry last week, he was being strangely quiet. He would sit alone muttering to himself or writing something with a serious expression on his face.

He hadn't even asked to be read one of his favourite story books once the entire week, the most confusing and saddening part of the sudden strange behaviour.

Zeus had lost a lot during his time in Orario, but seeing the last good thing left in his life suddenly distancing himself was perhaps too much for him to handle.

"Bell, are you alright?" He asked the boy sitting alone in his room lost in his thoughts.

"O-oh, yes Grandpa, I'm fine." Bell broke out of his daze and replied with a weak smile.

A deity might only be as strong as a regular human after descending to the lower world but they still retained some powers that normal beings didn't. Zeus could tell Bell was lying and it pained him.

What could have caused the sudden shift of personality? The normally bright and cheerful child was no longer present and it seemed as though he had been replaced with someone else.

The dark circles under Bell's eyes showed he hadn't been sleeping and Zeus wanted to know why this was happening, he had failed his but had he failed as a guardian too?

What could the child even be hiding that he would lie? He didn't know but something told him he didn't want to find out.

"Bell…...I know you're lying. I…..Won't you please tell me what's wrong? You aren't sleeping properly, you aren't eating properly. Is it related to what happened last week? I-I just want to help….." Zeus finished, letting out a tired and weary sigh.

Bell looked up at the old and wrinkled face of the god which had a defeated expression and couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been trying to think of some way to stop the destruction of Orario only to ignore the one person that cared for him right now, that still knew him at least.

He couldn't even lie to him, he was a god. He would know.

"Grandpa, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault at all. It's just that…" Bell hesitated on whether he should tell anyone that he was from the future.

Well, he was the only person on his side right now. He had for at least one person to understand what was going on.

"I'm from the future."

"What?"

* * *

Zeus tried his best to look for a lie as Bell told him of the future but unfortunately, he couldn't find a single one. Everything had been the truth, the end of the world had truly come and now the responsibility to stop it lied on the shoulders of a child.

He wanted to laugh but couldn't, after all the efforts he had done to keep the boy safe, he had been placed right in the middle of danger that could even kill gods.

"Bell…..did you ever learn about your parents?"

Bell let out a rueful sigh, "I went looking for you after I found out you had faked your death but I was too late. You had actually died by the time I got there, leading adventurers against the monsters despite knowing it was useless. I found the note you had left, telling me you're sorry, why you had to leave and about me too."

Bell's parents had both been members of the Zeus Familia before it was disbanded. During the last raid against against the One-eyed black dragon, his mother had not participated on the account of being pregnant. After the raid had failed, his mother couldn't stand the trauma. She lived long enough for Bell to be born before leaving him in Zeus's care.

"You resemble them a lot. It's cruel isn't it, I promised your mother after the familia vanished that I would take care of you but in the end, I can't do anything."

"It wasn't your fault. It was no one's besides Enyo."

"I…...suppose you'll be going to Orario soon. You know that I can't come with you no matter how much I want to."

"I know. "

"But still, letting a child go alone….."

Bell showed Zeus a small smile, "I'm not a child up here you know." Bell said pointing to his head.

Zeus let out a weak smile before showing a defeated expression, "I just wanted you to be safe and happy Bell, all this is….."

"I know Grandpa, I know…."

"Before you go, I have something for you."

Bell looked at Zeus inquisitively as he went and retrieved what looked like a pendant before handing it to him.

It was a silver lightning bolt with a similar chain in it.

"This was your father's. It's a protective charm made using some of my divinity."

"I didn't get anything like this in my previous life." Bell said as he held the chain in confusion.

"Perhaps I thought you didn't need it back then, that you wouldn't face that great of a danger, but you surely need it now."

"Thank you grandpa." Bell said with a meaningful smile.

"Please be safe Bell."

"I'll try but no promises." he said jokingly, "Maybe when this is all over I'll get your banishment annulled."

"Isn't there anything I can do to help though?" Zeus asked, wanting to lessen the burden on his grandson any way he could.

Bell thought for a moment before replying, "You can." He reached for a book sitting on the table of his room. It was his favourite storybook from when he was a child. "Read me this, for old times sake."

"Gladly." Zeus replied teary-eyed.


End file.
